flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Kirby
Nicole Kirby is a nineteen-year-old student who earns her living babysitting Charlie Benford, Mark and Olivia's daughter. But on October 6th, 2009, Nicole experienced a devastating, inexplicable vision of her future where she seems to be drowning, fighting for her life. Based on how she felt in her flash forward, Nicole believes she was being “punished” for something, though she does not know what exactly. In the wake of her terrifying vision, Nicole volunteers at Angeles Hospital and becomes a supportive friend of Bryce Varley. As her world expands, Nicole hopes to find deeper meaning in her life and solve the mystery of her ominous flash forward. Family Nicole's sister is first mentioned when Nicole visits Father Seabury, who initially mistakes Nicole for her sister. She does not actually appear until much later. Nicole and her sister are trying to take care of their mother, who is suffering from dementia. Character Biography Pre-GBO Nicole was born in late 1989 (given her mother's mention of her birth date, and Nicole's age at the time of the GBO). When Nicole was a child, her father was stationed in Okinawa. She learned to speak Japanese while there and continued her studies after returning to the U.S. She is also the childhood friend of Aaron Starks’ daughter, Tracy. Nicole arrived at the Benford home on the day of the blackout, just as Mark was leaving for work. She apologized for being late, which Mark said not to worry about. He asked if she can stay for an extra hour or two that night, since Olivia had to work the late shift at the hospital. Nicole readily agreed, saying she had studying to do anyway. Mark told her she was a saint. She went inside to watch Charlie as Olivia prepared for her day. Later, after Olivia went in to work, Nicole engaged in foreplay with a young man on the sofa while Charlie took a nap in her room. She expressed token remorse for their behavior, but was not deterred, and they continued their activities enthusiastically until they were interrupted by the global blackout. Flash Forward Nicole saw a man that she thought was murdering her by drowning her in a large body of water. However, he was in fact trying to save her from drowning. She says she saw the man's face, and was overcome with a feeling that she deserved dying. Although she lost consciousness during the drowning, it wasn't clear if she actually died. Post-GBO Nicole awakened, and after a moment to get her bearings, rushed upstairs to check on Charlie, who was sitting up in her bed. Nicole asked if she was okay, and Charlie replied, "I had a bad dream. I dreamt there are no more good days." In the aftermath of the blackout, Nicole was able to contact Olivia at work, letting her know that Charlie was fine and that she could stay there with her until one of them got home. She spent the day watching news coverage of the event with Charlie. She seemed highly distressed as the news anchors described the flashforward phenomenon. When Mark arrived home, she spoke with him briefly about the news coverage. He reassured her that everything would be okay, to which she asked if he had inside information from his job at the FBI, which he admitted he did not. She told him she thought God did this. When Mark asked why, she replied, "To punish us." Later during Halloween, while Charlie and Mark were trick-or-treating, Nicole, dressed as Sally from A Nightmare Before Christmas, stayed at the Benford home to give out candy to kids. She was the first person to see Dylan when he wandered into the house saying that "it was his home too". She informed Mark about Dylan entering the house and left to go back into the kitchen when Olivia and Mark confront one another when Lloyd came to get his son. In November 2009, Nicole began volunteering at Angeles Hospital. She surprised Bryce with her knowledge of Japanese when assisting an upset family member of a patient. Later she saw the man that was drowning her in her Flash Forward in the Hospital. While volunteering at Angeles hospital, she develops a deepening friendship with Bryce, with each supporting the other through difficult circumstances. There seems to be a growing connection that may go beyond friendship, despite Bryce's vision of Keiko. In Queen Sacrifice Bryce kisses Nicole on the spur of the moment, and later admits that he is not sorry it happened. Further, Nicole objects to the original kiss on the grounds that it is not fair to her, rather than objecting to the kiss itself. Nicole continues to support Bryce while he is getting chemo, and when he gets the news that his cancer is in remission, she is among the first to find out. He kisses her again and indicates that he'd rather 'live in the moment' with her than wait for some vision. Nicole later finds out that Keiko is in Los Angeles but she does not tell Bryce. As time goes on she feels worst and worst for keeping the secret from him. On April 29th she tells Bryce that Keiko is in Los Angeles and tells him where he can find her. Nicole goes out for a drive feeling unhappy and bad for lying to Bryce this whole time about Keiko. Another car is driving towards her and Nicole is not concentrating so she swerves the car at the least second and lands into a nearby lake. She then sees the man she saw in her FlashForward who she fights with whilst in the water to stop him from drowning her. Around 10:04PM she wakes up to see the man she saw in her FlashForward. He tells her he was trying to save her from drowning as that is what he saw him self doing in his FlashForward. He then introduces him self as Ed and Nicole introduces her self as Nicole. Trivia *Nicole has appeared in of aired episodes, the lowest of any main character. Unanswered Questions *What made Nicole think she deserved to be killed? **Why does she think the human race deserves to be punished by God? *Does your outlook on life determine the nature of the flash? **Why did the priest seem suspicious during Nicole's request to volunteer? Category:Main characters